One form of weighing device used with lift trucks is a chain-mounted load cell. One problem associated with these devices occurs when the cables exiting the load cell are accidentally snagged. Excessive pulling of the cable will not only snap the cable but also damage the strain gauge circuitry contained within the load cell. Accordingly, there is a need for a device for protecting a chain-mounted load cell.